Apocalypse
by LovelyHonour
Summary: For now, we were safe, but there was no telling what tomorrow would bring. I knew that now more than ever. (A/N: No vampires in this story! All characters are human/Riser).
1. Change

**Chapter One**  
"Change"

 **(Third Person POV)**

Forks can be a dreary little town, there's no doubt about that. However, there is something so undoubtedly peculiar about the place. I'm not sure if it's the people, or the unexpected beauty, or perhaps even the repetitive nature of life there. The townsfolk rarely face any alteration and they have grown too accustomed to things as they are, so much so that they're blind to any possibility of change. Perhaps soon, they'll be able to see.


	2. Humiliation

**Chapter Two  
** "Humiliation" **  
**

 **(Bella's POV)  
** \- Monday 19th March 2017 - **  
**

I rolled my shoulders to try to calm myself, stepping out of my truck and directly into the world's biggest puddle. I nearly burst into tears right then and there. Instead, I scrunched my eyes shut—praying to the Lord above me that no one was watching—and I took a deep breath through clenched teeth, before yanking my foot back in the car and slamming the rusty door shut.

I released a long, frustrated sigh.

After smacking my head on the roof and a battle with the gearstick, I made it out alive. I could conclude then that today was not going to be a good day.

* * *

As if my morning wasn't going just peachy already, I caught my boot in the door frame and nearly fell into my first class. That's nothing new, though, I actually do that quite a lot. A few people snickered but it says more about them than me so I didn't let it bother me.

I huffed as I sat down in my usual seat next to Angela to wait for our teacher.

"I don't even have to look at you to know something is wrong," she said, laughing quietly.

"I stood in a puddle."

"Lovely," she said, scrunching up her nose when she noted that one side of my pants were a little dirty-looking. "How bad?"

"It was massive."

"Don't overthink it," she said, yawning into her hand.

"Angela, the puddle was the size of half my truck and I still drove in the space without seeing it. I'm starting to think my lack of observation is becoming a genuine issue," I said, unable to let myself just forget about the incident and move on with my life like a normal person would.

I let my head fall to the desk, already 73% done with the day.

"How unfortunate," she muttered sarcastically.

Mr Banner practically flew through the classroom doorway, skidding to an ungraceful stop by his desk. His buttons were done up wrong and his tie was sitting at an awkward angle. Some muffled laughter sounded around the room in response to his appearance. I, however, couldn't relate to anyone more than I related to poor Mr Banner in that moment.

"Don't judge me." He shook his head. "I've had a terrible morning." He ran his hands slowly down his face. "I swear I've had the worst luck..."

His voice became distant as my attention was suddenly solely focused on who had just walked through the door. I am already used to the same late comer every morning in this class. I've never really spoken to him properly but everything about him was enough to catch my attention. He's extraordinarily attractive, with very pale skin like mine, bright green eyes which I avoid contact with completely, and absolutely beautiful bronze hair.

"Mr Cullen, late again," Mr Banner mumbled tiredly, dragging me out of my trance.

"And I'm still having a better morning than you by the looks of things."

"You are," he agreed humorously. "Anyway, as I was saying," he continued whilst Edward took a seat next to Tyl— _me_.

Well, that doesn't usually happen.

"I just don't think it's fair for everyone else's bad luck to be placed on me. I'm a nice guy, you know?" he said, causing an eruption of laughter from my classmates, before he took a seat at his desk. I could only smile at him empathetically because I knew exactly how he felt. Perhaps he was born with whatever defect I have.

"Bella can relate," Angela said, grinning mischievously.

"Having a bad morning?" he asked, throwing me a smile. It was hard to remember sometimes that he was once a student. He knew better than anyone how most of the kids in this room were probably feeling right now.

"I've had worse," I admitted, knowing there was a blush spreading across my cheeks in response to the unwelcomed attention. I could feel the eyes of nineteen other students on me and I had never felt more uncomfortable.

"What happened to you?"

"I wouldn't know where to start," I mumbled, completely embarrassed.

"How about the puddle?" a deep, smooth voice said from beside me. "Or the gearstick, perhaps?"

I couldn't physically breathe for a few moments due to the shock of his sudden involvement in the conversation. Not only that, but the realisation that he'd somehow seen me this morning almost resulted in hyperventilation. The surprise in my thoughts must have been written across my face; his short laugh confirmed that.

I sighed, knowing there was nothing I could do but explain.

"I stepped in a puddle so massive that I don't understand how my truck didn't sink like the Titanic when I drove into the space," I said, my eyes locked only on the teacher. I refused to even glance at Edward, though I knew he was staring at me like everyone else. "I had to climb over the console to get out the other door so I hit my head on the roof, and then the gearstick was—well, it was sort of just... in... the way..."

"Kinky," Tyler said, whistling loudly.

 _Ground, please swallow me whole._

Angela looked is if she was about to explode next to me, the way she was shaking violently with silent laughter. The rest of the class weren't fighting as hard to hide their amusement; they simply let it out. I didn't think it was possible for my face to get redder but in that moment, I was sure it turned six shades darker. I was also positive that I was about to break out in a cold-sweat because I was so worked up.

"Tyler," Mr Banner snapped, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"It is," he defended, holding his hands up in surrender. What a tool.

"Well, Bella," our teacher continued, ignoring the idiot at the back of the room. "It can only get better from here. You've got an hour of Algebra to enjoy!"

* * *

Because the day had been pretty shitty so far, in my mind at least, I was beyond relieved when lunch time arrived. I wanted nothing more than to get away from everyone else for a little while, including Angela. I wasn't mad at her or anything. It's just that I was still having palpitations after my morning class so I needed a little bit of time alone. As level-headed as I am, anxiety is a problem I deal with on a daily basis.

I released a long sigh when I exited the building. There was a thick layer of fog surrounding the area, meaning I couldn't see further than a metre in front of me. It would be terrifying if I wasn't so used to it now. Sadly, because of today's angst, I did admittedly become slightly more paranoid than usual that someone was following me. I kept close to where cars were parked as I moved my way forward, worried that someone would drive through the lot and not see me until it was too late to stop. Wouldn't that be wonderful?

"Woah," a voice said from directly in front of me, startling me to a halt.

Being jumpy already didn't help the situation, meaning I nearly collapsed to the concrete in terror. In that moment, I don't know how on earth I managed to keep my composure and not burst into hysterical tears. I just wanted to pick up my little sister and go straight home to forget about this entire day.

"Sorry," I said quickly, my voice cracking embarrassingly.

"It's alright," Edward replied, smiling down at me warmly. "Are you okay?"

"Um, I think so." I paused. "Maybe."

I couldn't help myself from checking behind me again. I couldn't even see the school from here, nor could I see my truck anywhere ahead of me. The fog was ten times worse than I had initially thought. I should have known, seen as I didn't see Edward until he was practically touching me.

"Your truck is over there," he told me, pointing behind him and to the left. "It's right next to my car."

"Thanks," I whispered, only just realising how eerily silent it was in the lot.

"No problem." He shrugged as if it was no big deal, slowly manoeuvring around me to head towards the school. "Take care of yourself."

And then he disappeared into the fog, leaving me alone and paranoid again.

 _I'll try_ , I thought wryly, inching blindly in the direction he had pointed.


	3. Family

**Chapter Three**  
"Family"

 **(Bella's POV)  
** \- Saturday 24th March 2017 - **  
**

The rest of the week had gone rather smoothly and I was left feeling relatively de-stressed by the time the weekend rolled around. I'd had very little human contact each day, seen as Angela had gone away on a mid-term holiday with her family on Wednesday. Edward had strangely chosen to sit next to me again on Tuesday and then, like Angela, he also didn't show up to class the next day. Perhaps he was off on another camping trip with his family, something they're known to do. It wasn't that I'd have struck up a conversation with him anyway—I'd have trouble with incoherency if I tried—but he was about the only other person I'd recently interacted with. That left me with only my teachers to talk to for the rest of the week. How pathetic.

I was sitting at the kitchen table with a warm cup of hot chocolate in one hand and the local newspaper in the other. I was mentally preparing myself for reading this week's main story, after scanning the strange headline referring to a man buying meat that wasn't actually meat from Waylon's corner store. I wasn't surprised by the whacky story; the town truly was a magnet for abnormal occurrences.

I laughed, shaking my head. "Dad, why did you choose this particular town above all others to move to?"

"You saw the headline?" he asked, appearing in the doorway.

The skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled at me. He had aged well, I'll give him that. I imagine raising two daughters alone isn't easy, and I'll always appreciate everything he'd sacrificed for us. My mom died just after my little sister was born. I was around thirteen at the time. He didn't want any of us growing up feeling lonely. He wanted Hollie and I to live in a close-knit community, hoping that Forks could offer us the family that we no longer had. He'd waited years to do it, mind you. We only arrived here in January. If I was him, I'd have made the move as soon as the dreaded funeral was over and done with almost four years ago. The intention behind the relocation was sweet but the reality was that I felt more isolated here than I ever had in Phoenix. I'd made one friend, which was as close as I was going to get to another family it seemed.

"Of course I saw the headline," I replied, still giggling. "I suppose it's not that much of a surprise. This little town will never change, will it?"

"Perhaps we'll get used to it one day."

"Perhaps not."

He laughed. "I think I'll head over to Mary's to pick the little one up."

"I'll get her. Just give me five minutes to get dr—"

"Relax," he demanded, gesturing for me to move back into my seat. "You don't stop to take a breath for the full week when I'm at the station. I think I can handle this."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you sure? She's a good kid but getting her to leave Mary's is like trying to tame a dinosaur."

"No, I'm not sure." He turned to grab his keys from the hook. "But I'm going anyway."

"Prepare for the tantrum!" I shouted enthusiastically, laughing at the thought of what he was about to face.

I decided to move myself from the kitchen to the living room, taking this small window of opportunity to start a bit of homework. What kind of sad excuse for a human being does anything school related on a Saturday?

I sighed, trying my hardest to focus on the fifteen questions Mr Banner set for us. I didn't want Hollie to come home to me sitting here stressing out. I was good at pretending things were okay, especially around her. I didn't want her little mind to deal with it all. Losing mom had changed me and I certainly didn't want it to change her.

* * *

Around half an hour later, the front door swung open and smacked loudly into the wall behind it. I would have been alarmed by this if it weren't for the fact I knew Hollie was due back with my dad. The kid really does know how to make an entrance.

"Bella! Bella! Bella!" she squealed excitedly, sprinting across the room towards me. She didn't even slow down which meant I barely had time to catch her in my arms. She managed to head-butt my chin but I didn't call out in pain. It was an accident; she really didn't need to know she had hurt me.

"Hey gorgeous!" I shouted, trying to match her enthusiasm. "Did you have fun at Mary's?"

"Yes! We baked bownies."

"You baked brownies?" I asked, subtly correcting her minor error. "Were they yummy?"

"I bringed one for you. Daddy has it in his bag," she said, playing absentmindedly with a lock of my hair. I didn't have it in me to correct her again. "You know, her best friend Darren lives with her all the time now."

"Oh, does he now?" I asked, throwing our dad a glance over my shoulder.

I'd always liked Mary Munroe. She was one of the first people we met here in Forks and she'd been more than welcoming. She doesn't yet have any kids of her own and her spending time with Hollie on the weekends is a fairly recent development. My little sister always seems to leave her house with a smile on her face so I don't see any reason why they shouldn't continue their adventures.

"He does," she confirmed, leaning further into me. "Can my best friend live with us?"

"You want Megan to live here," I said, more for my dad's benefit. He was too busy going through the mail to even notice what she'd said. "Doesn't she have her own house?"

"Well, yes, but it would be so fun."

"I'm sure it would be, honey," I agreed, her innocence melting my heart. "The thing is, Darren and Mary aren't just best friends."

"What do you mean?"

I could see why this might confuse a child, especially one who has grown up without two parents. If my mom were still here, Hollie would be able to understand the concept of two people being together in that way a little bit better.

"They're in love with each other," I said, pulling her gently up onto my knee.

"I love Megan."

"I know you do," I whispered, sweeping some strands of hair out of her face. "But being _in_ love with someone is different."

"How?"

"Mommy always used to tell me that being in love with someone is when your heart sings only for them, and their heart sings only for you."

"That's really nice," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"It is," I agreed, smiling down at her. "Now, where did you say that brownie was?"

* * *

Hollie had been up later than planned, primarily because she threw a hellish tantrum when I tried to get her upstairs just after eight. Her bedtime is seven during the week but she's always allowed to stay up an extra hour at the weekend. I'd decided to go for a bath, leaving my dad to tend to Hollie. He made the mistake of putting on Frozen half an hour before she was supposed to be going to bed. He really should have known she would want to finish watching it. This meant I was going to have to deal with a very grumpy little girl in the morning.

I'd managed to convince her to go up and get her pyjamas on after she made sure Anna was going to be okay, even though she already knew Anna would be just fine seen as she'd watched the film about a thousand times. Whilst she was getting changed, I got to work on making her a hot water bottle. She'd seen me with one when I had stomach cramps one day and ever since, she has asked for one in bed with her.

"Bells?"

"Yeah, dad?"

"I just wanted to let you know about something," he said, strolling into the kitchen with a can of beer in one hand. He was pinging the tab nervously, almost as if he wasn't sure whether or not he should bring up whatever was in his thoughts.

"What's up?"

"It's about your mom," he muttered, giving me a wary glance. It was rare that my dad and I ever spoke about her, something we both preferred.

"Okay," I whispered, slowly screwing the cap back on the hot water bottle. "Go ahead."

"I wanted to wait until around this time to tell you because I know you're going to be thinking a lot about your future. I want you to know that college is an option for you, kiddo."

"It's not an option," I said, shaking my head. "We can't afford it."

"We can," he argued, leaning against the doorframe. "Thanks to your clever mother and her constant planning ahead."

I sighed, totally confused. "Dad, what are you talking about?"

"She was a saver, not a spender. When the doctors told her they would have to operate to try to solve all the complications after Hollie was born, they gave me a few minutes alone with her. She made me promise that if anything happened to her, I would make sure you two girls have and take every opportunity under the sun."

"You don't have to talk about—"

"There's money," he assured me, crushing his can. "Make sure you put it to good use."

He left it there, locking eyes with me for a split second, and then he headed back into the living room to watch whatever it is he was watching before he decided to have a brief heart-to-heart with me.

I rolled my shoulders, flicking out the light as I left.

I went upstairs to find Hollie sitting on the edge of her bed, legs swinging and pyjama shirt on backwards. I chuckled, telling her to slide up the bed so I could pull the covers back. When she was safely tucked up, Fluffles squashed into her neck, I bent down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered. "Right around the world and back again."

"I love you right around the world and back again too."


	4. Chaos

**Chapter Four**  
"Chaos"

 **(Third Person POV)**

 **Sunday 11th March 2017**  
Newspaper headline claims a woman has been bitten by something in the Seattle area. The story was quickly deemed a hoax and everyone is carrying on with their lives as normal. A similar incident occurs in Ireland with the same outcome.

 **Tuesday 13th March 2017**  
Russian police issue warning across the country about hoax 911 calls. This also happens in Japan, Indonesia, New Zealand and Australia.

 **Thursday 15th March 2017**  
Police forces apologise and launch investigation into continuous reports of violence. There are fears a new gang-war is beginning.

 **Friday 16th March 2017**  
9,476 people are killed in a series of explosions in Germany. News coverage is limited, resulting in interrogation from the public.

 **Sunday 18th March 2017**  
Riots are breaking out in Poland, France, Ukraine and Italy. Europe is descending into a state of chaos. Emergency services can no longer respond to every call.

 **Monday 19th March 2017**  
Various news stations report that everything is under control and that everyone should continue as normal unless told otherwise. Small towns across the globe are none the wiser.

 **Tuesday 20th March 2017**  
Hospitals across the United Kingdom express growing concerns over the number of patients coming in with bite wounds. Government decides to employ secrecy in order to keep the peace. There are claims being made that Britons are infected by some kind of disease. By 11pm, all communication has been lost with the UK.

 **Thursday 22nd March 2017**  
The World Health Organisation issues a severe warning. All airports are closed. Communication between countries is limited. Phone lines are down. The public doesn't know what's happening. Mass panic ensues.

 **Friday 23rd March 2017**  
Surviving news stations attempt to deliver a message but there are too many technical failures for those left to overcome. Stay indoors. Every man for himself. Shoot to kill.

 **Monday 26th March 2017**  
Survive.


	5. The Forest

**Chapter Five**  
"The Forest"

 **(Bella's POV)**

Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening  
 _Whose woods are these I think I know._  
 _His house is in the village though;_  
 _He will not see me stopping here._  
 _To watch his woods fill up with snow._  
 _My little horse must think it queer_  
 _To stop without a farmhouse near_  
 _Between the woods and frozen lake_  
 _The darkest evening of the year._  
 _He gives his harness bells a shake_  
 _To ask if there is some mistake._  
 _The only other sound's the sweep_  
 _Of easy wind and downy flake._  
 _The woods are lovely dark and deep,_  
 _But I have promises to keep,_  
 _And miles to go before I sleep,_  
 _And miles to go before I sleep._

"He's a genius," I whispered to myself, holding a small book full of Robert Frost's poems close to the dim light of my lamp.

I'd been woken early by the sound of someone's tyres squealing right outside my house.

I glanced at my alarm clock to see that it was now almost 6am. My dad had already left for work. I'd been reading for over an hour, though it certainly didn't feel like more than ten minutes had passed. Nonetheless, sleep was worth losing just to read another one of Frost's masterpieces.

Fire And Ice  
 _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what—_

The piercing sound of the house phone startled me. I bolted upright, throwing my covers off of me in panic. Even in a town like Forks, the landline ringing at this hour wasn't normal. I grabbed my sweater off of the floor and pulled it over my head, struggling to get my arms through the holes in my haste.

I sprinted along the landing and down the stairs, successfully reaching the bottom without tripping. I would have stopped to appreciate this fact but there was no time, the phone was still ringing. I jogged the rest of the way to the kitchen until I reached the East wall. I caught my breath for a split second before I picked it up from the hook.

"Hello?"

My heart was hammering in my chest, waiting impatiently for the voice at the other end of the line to respond to me.

"Thank God," my dad quavered, almost inaudibly. "You're both alright?"

"Of course we are," I said, breathless, and now very confused. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Bella, you need to get out of town," he demanded. I had to hold the phone away from my ear because everything was so loud. It sounded as if he was trying to shout over something in the background.

"What?" I asked, suddenly unsure if I was dreaming this entire thing.

"Listen to me!" he bellowed, and I cringed into the wall behind me. "Look outside," he added more calmly.

I hesitantly walked through to the living room, flicking on the main light because the sun hadn't fully risen from her slumber yet. It was certainly cold in here but that wasn't the only reason I was trembling.

I peeked through the curtains, and my eyes fell upon an eerily motionless street.

"I don't see anyth—"

At that precise moment, an off-road jeep went flying down the street quicker than I'd ever seen any vehicle move out there. Though it was moving fast, I saw clearly that two people were clinging to the side of it. The car swerved, obviously trying to get them off.

I only let the curtain drop when an unrecognisable woman scurried past our driveway—a small child balanced on her hip.

"What's going on, dad?"

"I don't have time to explain. If one of them comes at you, aim for the head."

"If one of what comes—"

"Head North, Bella. Try to find someone who can help you." He paused briefly and I swear I heard a scream from outside. "Be brave, sweetheart. I love you both."

"Wait, dad, I can't—"

And he was gone.

A terrified sob burst out of me, and I clamped my hand over my mouth. I couldn't gather my thoughts. It was as if my brain momentarily stopped functioning due to complete and utter panic. My blood ran cold, my muscles froze, and I couldn't catch my breath. I wasn't sure what it felt like to have a heart attack but I was convinced I was on the verge of one.

 _You need to get out of town._

His words shot around my skull like a tornado.

I threw the phone down onto the sofa but it bounced back off and landed on the floor with a loud crash anyway. The loud sound made me jump, even though I literally watched it happen. I breathed deeply, grabbing my hair in frustration.

I took the stairs two by two, barging straight into Hollie's bedroom. I wasn't in the mind-set to consider trying to wake her gently. I just grabbed her from under the sheets, which effectively startled her fully awake. I regretted it as soon as I saw the fear on her little face but there was no time to correct it.

"It's okay," I assured her, even though it wasn't. "I need you to be a really big girl for me just now, alright?"

"Okay."

She looked up at me with the most innocent and trusting eyes, and I just couldn't let her see that I was frightened. I gave her the biggest smile I possibly could, flattening out her crazy hair.

"This is what you need to do," I whispered, holding her hands in mine. "Put on your winter socks with your knee-high boots. Find your gloves, a scarf and a really thick woollen sweater to wear. I'll get your parka." I took a deep breath, scanning her room quickly. "Grab your favourite book and Fluffles for my backpack."

"Can you do my hair in a braid today?"

I gulped, almost bursting into tears.

"Sweetheart, you're not going to kindergarten today," I explained softly. "I promise to explain it all to you later but I need you to do everything I asked as fast as you possibly can whilst I get my bag."

"I will!"

I left her then, falling through the doorway into my own room. I landed on the carpet with a dull thud but I couldn't stay down to suffer the pain. I fumbled to get up. I found my school bag next to my desk and emptied it of its contents. Textbooks and pens scattered everywhere. I grabbed my new notebook from my bedside table, along with my Robert Frost book and stuffed them both in there. I made sure to repack a couple of the pens too.

I was only wearing shorts with my sweater so I replaced them with a pair of jeans. I took my own advice and sported a pair of fluffy socks with my only knee-high boots. I knew I couldn't waste time trying to find other things so I darted out of my room and into the bathroom. The only remaining thing I had to get was Hollie's inhalers. She hasn't had an asthma attack for months but it was always better to be safe than sorry.

After that, I returned to my little sister. I found her sitting on the floor, one hand wrapping a scarf around her neck and the other attached to her boot.

"I can't get the zip up!"

"You're okay, it's okay. I'll get it, honey."

It was strange how her panic ensured my calm. I slowly pulled the stubborn zip the rest of the way up before wiping her tears away. I smiled again, noting that she was almost completely ready to go.

"My book and Fluffles are on my bed," she whispered, sniffling.

"That's my girl," I said, moving to put them in my bag as well. "You did awesome."

A shiver crawled up my spine as the two of us stood by the front door, hand in hand. Truth be told, I was trying to gather the courage to open it and step outside. I knew it was inside of me somewhere but I was struggling to find it.

"You're shaking," Hollie whispered.

I bent down to her level, so that she was looking into my eyes. "When we go outside, I need you to be as quiet as a mouse."

"Quiet as a mouse," she repeated, still nodding her head.

"Exactly." I carefully pulled the hood of her parka up so that her ears were sheltered from the cold. "Don't let go of my hand."

I stood up straight and swivelled to grab my keys from the hook. I tightened my hold on Hollie, took one deep breath, and slowly opened the door. The cold air hit us like a physical punch and I almost recoiled. Automatically, I scanned the surrounding area, checking for danger, before propelling us in the direction of my trusty truck. She was sitting right where I left her, waiting for us.

I opened the driver's door, shoving Hollie in before me. I pulled myself in, throwing my backpack on the floor by her feet, and lifted the key to the ignition. My hand was shaking so badly that I couldn't get it in the slot initially. When I did, I turned it violently in an attempt to bring the old lady to life. But nothing happened.

 _Not today._

 _God, no, please not today._

I tried again, but she failed me, and I was mad. So much for being trusty.

I slammed my hands down on the steering wheel, making Hollie jump half a foot in the air. I tried not to panic, I really did, but I had no idea what I was meant to do now.

"Okay," I breathed, closing my eyes.

I had to think logically about this. We obviously can't sit here forever and being out in the open isn't exactly the safest option. Since I apparently don't have a fucking car, we're going to have to move on foot which again, isn't exactly the safest option. If there is danger on the streets, where there are people, the best bet is to head somewhere that doesn't have any human population.

I glanced warily at the treeline surrounding my home.

Going into the forest wasn't really something I wanted to do at a time like this, because it felt a hell of a lot like something out of a horror film, but I didn't have any other option. I didn't plan ahead any further than that because I was frightened that it would lead me to a dead end, consequently prompting me to make the stupid decision to go back into the house. If my dad has taught me anything, it's that being on the move is better than being trapped.

"Let's go," I whispered, throwing open my door.

We ran into the trees, both of us tripping over anything our feet could find. I don't honestly know how we managed to remain upright the whole time. All I could hear was our rapid breaths and the branches crunching beneath us. I didn't have to worry about getting lost in here, there were trails everywhere and I knew the area well. I'd spent a lot of time wandering around under the canopy of trees.

"My toes hurt," Hollie said, trying to keep her voice quiet but loud enough that I'd hear her over the sound of our movements. I nodded to her.

I didn't stop for another minute or so, which is when we came across a fallen tree. I picked her up and set her on it, slipping off her boots one by one. She complains a lot about having sore toes and it's not because her shoes are too small. She always puts her socks on funny and so the second she brought it up, I knew all I had to do was fix them and she'd be fine.

I shimmied them around her feet whilst the two of us heaved, still breathless from the marathon. I sniffled, my nose was running due to the cool climate. I kept fiddling with her socks until she told me I'd gotten it right, and then I quickly pulled her boots back on.

"All better?" I asked her softly, readjusting her gloves so that they were on more securely.

"All better."

"Good," I whispered. "Let's have a little rest here and then we'll figure out—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because something crashed into my side, knocking me to the forest floor. I squeezed my eyes shut in silent agony when my head hit the tree trunk. The impact left me even more breathless than I had been before. I reopened them, coming face to face with one of the most horrifying things I had ever seen.

Hollie screamed my name.


	6. Prayer

**Chapter Six**  
"Prayer"

 **(Bella's POV)**

Sometimes, you will encounter a moment so terrifying that part of you just about succumbs to the fear. Pinned to the forest floor, beneath an unfamiliar man whose face looked as if it had been torn open from the inside out, was certainly one of those moments.

He must have followed us in here.

He was shouting and grunting and all I could do, habitually, was try to use my arms to block him. A black liquid poured out of his mouth and, in order to avoid it spilling on my face, I used every ounce of strength I had to roll him off of me.

He fell onto his back and I used those few precious seconds to scramble to my feet and reposition myself, so that I was blocking my little sister from his view.

As he slowly got up, I took note of the mud saturating his clothes and tried to formulate some sort of logical explanation for this occurrence. His hands looked as though he'd bathed them in a pool of blood just moments ago and the momentary, golden glint of a wedding ring tore my heart in half. What the hell is going on?

He stepped towards me. I stepped backwards. We both froze.

I looked up from his hands, seeking his eyes, and his piercing, blue gaze struck me. Though he looked like some sort of monster, I'd never seen anyone look more human in my life. An eruption of screams in the distance made me whimper. His face twitched in response to the sound and he turned, throwing himself in the direction of the commotion.

I stood there, contemplating everything I though I knew, and I honestly don't know how I managed to turn around and look at Hollie. She had her tiny hands over her face, in an I can't see you so you can't see me manner. I cautiously stepped towards her, checking behind me out of sheer paranoia, and bent slowly down to her level. My legs were shaking so violently that I had to fight to stay on my feet.

"It's okay," I whispered. "He's gone."

She cried then, her small form shaking with the sobs. She'd known to stay quiet throughout the ordeal and I was so incredibly proud of her for being so brave. No one should have to see anything like that, never mind a little kid.

I pulled her off of the tree trunk and into my arms, holding her as close to me as I could possibly get her.

"Be strong," I whispered, quoting Deuteronomy 31:6, "and of good courage. Do not fear nor be afraid of them; for the Lord your God, he is the one who goes with you. He will not leave you or forsake you."

I looked around, unsure of what exactly I was meant to do now. The longer we sat here, I was seemingly putting us more at risk. It was time to move but I didn't know where to go. My father had told us to head North, but that was assuming I had a vehicle, which I do not. At this precise moment, I couldn't even tell left from right. If I could somehow figure out which way was North, and that was a massive if, what chance did we have? It was only a matter of time before we were in some sort of danger again, though I had no clue what exactly we were up against, and being out in the wilderness wasn't a long term option.

I felt an unbearable surge of emotion rush through me. It was a combination of heartbreak and panic. I had absolutely no way of knowing where my dad was and all I wanted was for him to be here with us right now. I needed him to tell me what to do.

"Bella?"

Fair to say, the unexpected voice just about gave me a bloody heartattack. I was upright in mere seconds, shielding my little sister once again. I looked around me frantically, trying to locate the direction in which the sound came from; until my eyes finally landed on a very familiar face.

"Please tell me I'm not hallucinating," I said, still trembling.

"Funnily enough," he replied, his hands held up in surrender; obviously in response to the stance I had taken in front of Hollie, "I was just thinking the same thing."

 **(Edward's POV)**

All she did was stare blankly at me, utterly dumbfounded. I couldn't quite believe the situation myself. She had taken a protective position in front of a little girl, who looked no older than five. My mind twisted and flipped with endless possibilities as to how they ended up in here, but I had to conclude that Bella had simply been clever enough to know what to do.

I took a second to really look at her, whilst we stood there silently. Her clothes were sitting at an awkward angle and there was a thick, black substance coating the left arm of her parka. I scanned her face, trying to understand her attire, and her eyes glistened with unshed tears. It was only then that I realised she must have literally just been in some sort of struggle.

"There was, uh—" Her breath caught in her throat, cutting her off momentarily. "There was a man. H-he was... T-there was liquid pouring out of..."

All rationality left my brain at that second because I realised that I, along with the small child behind her, might actually be in danger.

"Did he bite you?" I asked, trying not to frighten either of them.

"What?" She looked completely confused, and I knew that she obviously had no idea what was going on, but I had to make sure.

"Did he bite you, Bella?" I repeated, more urgent this time.

"No," she replied, almost inaudibly. "He knocked m-me over but I managed to roll him off of me. P-p-people started screaming, s-so he ran that way."

She pointed behind them, into the canopy of trees. It was unbelievably difficult for me to believe that she, considering her small form, had managed to get a grown man off of her. If it weren't for the mess she was in, I'd have thought she was joking.

"Are you hurt?" I asked, suddenly overcome with an embarrassing surge of emotion. I was unexpectedly thankful that I'd found an acquaintance in this condition rather than what could have been. It assured me that there was still hope.

She wiped her eyes, her hands trembled. "I don't think so."

"Good. That's good."

We were silent then and I wasn't sure exactly what to do from here. I hadn't anticipated an apocalypse when I went to bed last night, because they aren't supposed to exist, and I certainly hadn't anticipated that I'd end up face to face with Bella Swan amidst it.

She spun around and bent to the little girl's level, having to put her hand on the muddy ground to keep herself upright. She used her other hand to move some hair out of the girl's face and I couldn't help but stare on.

"Everything is going to be okay," she whispered, a promise I wasn't sure she could keep.

"Where's daddy?" the girl demanded, her sweet voice surprisingly calm considering what she'd most likely just witnessed. I could see the streaks down her face, however, where terrified tears had fallen.

"He's working," she replied. I knew that if I had to make a guess, Bella probably wasn't sure whether or not that statement was actually true.

She turned to look up at me, her eyes finding mine almost immediately; I didn't even have time to pretend I wasn't gawking at the two of them. I could see the questioning look on her face, combined with absolute horror.

"What should I do?"

My heart stammered, a natural human response to her helplessness. I knew in that second, even if I was somehow an inch from death, there was no way I could leave them here alone. I could never forgive myself.

"It's too dangerous to stay here," I said, stepping cautiously towards her. "Please come with me."

"There's nowhere to go."

"My house."

"Will it be safe?" she asked desperately, pulling who I assumed was her little sister around so that she was standing between us.

"It's in the middle of nowhere," I explained, realising too late that she probably already knew that. "I can't promise you anything but I'm hoping no one has found it yet."

"We don't have any other choice, do we?"

"I really don't think we do right now," I admitted, unzipping her coat to slip it off of her shoulders. Something about that black liquid was causing me great concern, and I certainly didn't want her covered in it.

I dumped it on the ground to the left of us, keeping my eyes on her face the full time. I was trying to be reassuring but it was a difficult task when I wasn't convinced we were even going to be alive in a few hours time. The thought itself made me want to throw up. Nonetheless, she had fought off an animalistic man, and so I had no excuse not to match her bravery.

"You're incredibly brave," I complimented, trying not to imagine the scene I could have arrived at.

A deep, crimson blush spread across her cheeks and I was reminded of the very little I knew about her: intelligent, amusing, and indescribably shy. I knew I could add courageous to that short list.

She grabbed a backpack off of the ground, and I almost laughed in awe at how prepared the two of them were. From the boots, to the parkas, to the bag... I was quite amazed. How anyone could think straight at a time like this was beyond me. The only conclusion I could really come to was that Bella didn't know exactly what to prepare for and so she decided to prepare them for anything.

An eruption of screams startled all three of us.

The little girl looked up to Bella for reassurance, but Bella looked straight at me. I had asked her to come with me and because of that, I was now responsible for their safety. I couldn't guarantee it, but I could try.

"We have to go," I told her, holding out my hand unthinkingly. "Now."


	7. Shutters Down

**Chapter Seven**  
"Shutters Down"

 **(Bella's POV)**

Luckily for us, we didn't encounter any other _difficulties_ on the way to the Cullens' house. Sure, I knew my way around the area pretty well, but I certainly didn't know how to get to the other side of town. Edward seemed to know exactly where he was headed, however, and I had no choice but to trust him.

"We're going to have to go in through the garage," he said quietly. "My, uh, my mom locked the door this morning and I wish I could tell you where my house key is."

His frown told me he was concerned about his mother and I couldn't even begin to make guesses as to how the morning unfolded for his family. How did they end up separated? Are the rest of the Cullens together? Are they _alive_?

I shuddered.

He let go of me, sliding the door open just enough for us to duck under. He ushered Hollie and I in before shutting it soundlessly. I was glad he had half a brain at least and didn't just let it clatter to a close. It was dark in the garage, obviously, and it made me anxious. I instinctively reached out for Edward again and he must have done the same, for his hand found mine quickly.

I was utterly terrified but, given the circumstances, my fear seemed fair. I pulled Hollie flush against my side because I suddenly remembered that she was only four and if I was frightened, god only knows what she must be feeling.

Edward led the way forward and the three of us stumbled blindly through the room. I knew there was a vehicle of some sort in here because we were using the side of it as some form of guidance. Judging by how fast he found the inside door, I had to assume he'd made this trip more than once before.

"Bella, I need to check the house," he mumbled, halting our movements.

I didn't like the way he said that, or the fact that he said _I_ instead of _we_. It instantly sent my heart into an uncontrolled frenzy. I was horrified by the thought of him leaving us here in the dark, in a strange house, completely alone.

"No, please don't—"

"I have to make sure nothing is in there," he interrupted, though he didn't have to tell me that. I already knew exactly what he was about to do and I also knew that the reason he wanted to leave us in here was in case there was something in the house.

The hysteria meant that I could no longer hold back tears. I was very thankful that neither him nor my little sister could see it.

"Okay," I whispered, an embarrassing whimper escaping my lips.

"Shut the door behind me and click the lock, alright?" he instructed, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "Stay here, no matter what."

And he was gone. I clicked the lock like he told me to and stood back from the door, just in case anything were to go drastically wrong. I kept stepping backwards, pulling a silent Hollie with me, until my back hit the side of the lifeless vehicle. For my own comfort more than hers, I lifted Hollie up so that she was balancing on my hip.

"Bella, who was that man?" she whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

For a child who had seen and heard more than she should ever have to, she sounded exceptionally calm. Perhaps I was better at keeping my composure in front of her than I initially thought. Or, it could be that she is the bravest little thing in this chaotic world.

"Edward is a friend from school," I explained, figuring that was the easiest explanation for her to try to wrap her head around.

"Did you ask him to meet us in the forest?"

"No," I whispered, wondering why she had come to that conclusion. "Sweetheart, sometimes things happen in life that we just can't explain."

She was quiet for a few moments, obviously contemplating what I'd just told her. Hollie was a clever little girl, I knew that already, but it only made sense that she wouldn't understand any of this. I'd wager that the situation was only going to get a whole lot more confusing from here on out.

"How long do we have to stay in here? I don't like it," she whined, squeezing herself closer to me. She couldn't get much closer, I realised, since she was currently wrapped around me like a monkey.

"Just until Edward comes back for us," I assured her, rubbing her back gently.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there. I did attempt to count the minutes in my head but I kept losing my train of thought. So much had happened in such a short space of time that my brain couldn't find any kind of order. The longer we waited, the more I panicked. Each second that passed felt like an eternity, and the silence was deafening.

 _I have been one acquainted with the night._  
 _I have walked out in rain — and back in rain._  
 _I have out-walked the furthest city light..._

Suddenly, the door in front of us opened, and the two of us jumped in fright. Of course, I couldn't actually see anything, so I didn't know if it was Edward or not. I stayed silent and, as if knowing she should, Hollie did the same. I didn't want to make our presence known until I was sure it was him.

"Bella, you can come through," he said quietly from somewhere very close in front of me.

I sighed in utmost relief, putting Hollie back down on the ground. I kept hold of her hood whilst we moved forward, finding Edward around half way towards the door. I couldn't find his hand so I pretty much clutched a fistful of fabric in my hand and hoped for the best. Of course, because I'm me, I managed to trip over the step leading into the house. Although, I technically had an excuse this time seen as there was no way for me to know it was there.

It got brighter when we entered the house because the daylight spilled in through the windows. I didn't let go of Edward, however, or my little sister. I looked down to see that I'd grabbed the sleeve of his coat, thankfully. I'd been praying I hadn't latched onto his jeans. As awful as I felt, I think I would still melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

"I have a plan," he told me, turning to offer me a small smile. "We need to close all the curtains to make ourselves as inconspicuous as possible."

"Okay."

"Once I show you the living room, I'm going to head back down to the garage to find the switch for the shutters. If I had to guess, I'd say electricity lines will be down pretty soon so I want to get them closed before then."

"Shutters?" I questioned in disbelief, internally coming to the conclusion that one of their lampshades was probably worth more than me.

He chuckled, though he didn't answer me. I suppose he truly didn't have to; I should have known a house like this would have security measures. In Forks, there weren't many other places you would want to be at a time like this.

Finally, we reached the living room, and Edward led us to one of the sofas. He gestured for us to sit down and we did, breaking our human chain. Habitually, I turned to Hollie to make sure she was comfortable. She had pulled the sleeves of her parka down so that her glove-covered hands were hidden.

I jumped half a foot in the air when Edward grabbed my hand suddenly.

"I should have given you my coat back in the forest. You're freezing," he said, looking around us frantically.

"I'm fine," I replied, but my voice cracked. What a terrible liar I am.

"No, you're not."

He dropped my hand and spun around to head over to the other sofa, pulling a very cosy-looking blanket from its arm. Instead of launching it at me like I expected, he wrapped it carefully around the two of us. The gesture was sweet but I had a funny feeling shock was making him act a little erratic.

"I think we all need a warm drink," I suggested, both in hope of getting my body temperature back to normal and of relieving some of the trauma.

"I can get you—"

"Edward, just take a deep breath," I instructed, keeping my eyes locked with his. It's definitely the shock. "Hollie and I will get the warm drinks. Won't we, honey?" She nodded eagerly. "You go find the torches and then close the shutters, alright?"

"On it," he said, before he took off down the hallway.

I frowned, pulling the blanket off of my shoulders and wrapping Hollie in it like a little caterpillar. If I wasn't so exhausted, I would have laughed at her trying to walk whilst cocooned in the wool.

It didn't take us long to find the kitchen and judging by the fact the light we had in there disappeared halfway through our quest, Edward had successfully closed the shutters. We had to stand patiently in the darkness until he called for us. Hollie bravely replied with our location. I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.

Edward almost blinded us with the torches but I was glad he'd found them. I was sure we'd be able to put on a couple of lamps now that all of the shutters were down but there was no guarantee, as Edward said, how long we would have power for. It was always better to have a back up plan.

"I take it you found the hot chocolate," he said, sounding very amused.

"We did," I confirmed, taking the torches from him whilst he picked up two of the mugs. "We were still stirring them when we lost light, so there might be some clumps of chocolate powder in there."

"I think clumps of chocolate powder might be the better part of this day."

How very true that is.

I handed Hollie our sources of light because it was either she hold them, or she carry the boiling hot mug. The torches seemed like the lesser of two evils. We opted for the hot chocolate because I'm pretty sure it runs in Hollie's blood. I also think chocolate can make anyone's day a little bit happier.

Edward sat on the same sofa he'd directed us to initially and I wasn't sure whether or not I was meant to sit beside him. It was such a trivial thing to have a mental breakdown about but if all else had left me today, the fact that I was a teenager certainly had not. I eventually decided to sit by him, purely because I was still frozen to the core.

Hollie, before she sat down on my other side, unwrapped herself. She cosied up beside me and forced the blanket back over my shoulders, trying her very hardest to stretch over to Edward's shoulders too. I think his heart might have melted in his chest at the adorable moment, and he gave her a helping hand by pulling it over himself.

"Thank you, Hollie," he said, in a voice so gentle it was soothing.

"You're welcome," she chirped, quite pleased with herself.

So, there the three of us sat, drinking hot chocolate and trying to come to terms with a morning that none of us could have predicted. My thoughts drifted to my father, then to Angela, and finally to Edward's family. For now, we were safe, but there was no telling what tomorrow would bring. I knew that now more than ever.

 **A/N** The extract used in this chapter is from _Acquainted With The Night_ by Robert Frost.


	8. Night One

****Chapter Eight  
**** "Night One"

 ** **(Edward's POV)****

 _"Does love wear out" said Small, "does it break or bend? Can you fix it, stick it, does it mend?"_

 _"Oh help," said Large "I'm not that clever. I just know I'll love you forever"._

 _Small said "but what about when you're dead and gone, would you love me then, does love go on?" Large held Small snug as they looked out at the night, at the moon in the dark and the stars shining bright._

 _"Small look at the stars – how they shine and glow, but some of those stars died a long time ago. Still they shine in the evening skies. Love, like starlight, never dies."_

I stared on in awe, probably looking utterly dumbstruck, as Bella finished reading a short story to her little sister. She had brought only a few things with her from their home and I assumed this book must be Hollie's favourite. She had emptied her backpack a little while ago when I asked what was in it. A couple of inhalers, Hollie's book, a teddy (I have been informed he's called _Fluffles_ ), a notepad, a couple of pens, and a Robert Frost book had tumbled out onto the carpet. All weightless items, yet I felt that they held more in them for these two girls than the universe did for all of us.

I'd made the executive decision to bring them to Alice's room, purely on the basis that it was straight across the landing from mine. We were up on the third floor, the shutters were down, the lights were off, and I knew that we were as safe as we could be tonight.

It was late and we were all exhausted.

Bella frowned, sitting there silently for a few minutes. I only hoped, at the end of this horrifying day, that Hollie would find some comfort in that she was tucked up safely in bed. It was better than any alternative but I was sure this little girl couldn't possibly understand what could have been.

"How old is she?" I asked quietly, too afraid to damn well breathe in case I disturbed her.

"She's four," Bella replied, getting up carefully to join me in the doorway. "However, she acts like she's fourteen a lot of the time."

I chuckled, sighing quietly. "She's a gorgeous kid."

"She takes after our mom," Bella said, leaving it at that. It's a small town so I'm aware their mother isn't around. Being the Chief of Police's daughter, Bella is often the centre of gossip in school. She doesn't revel in it which is the only reason I didn't ask her to expand. I felt it might upset her.

"This doesn't feel real," I whispered, accidentally steering the direction of our conversation to a much darker road.

"I can't—" She shook her head. "—wrap my head around it all. Things like this are meant for the pages of a novel. None of this is supposed to happen in the real world."

"Yet, here we are," I said, sliding down so that I was sitting on the floor. We were silent for a moment before she joined me. She hugged her legs to her chest, almost as if she were afraid they would take her somewhere she didn't want to go.

"What do you think is going on?"

"I wish I could tell you," I said, meeting her questioning gaze. "I'm more curious about the lack of warning."

"Being in Forks probably doesn't help the situation, in more ways than one."

I laughed quietly. "That's very true. I wonder if—"

We simultaneously listened to Hollie's quiet whimper, waiting with baited breath to see if she would startle herself awake. It seemed her innocent dreams were to be tarnished tonight. What a sad day indeed. As we listened for any sign of her waking from her short slumber, I became blisteringly aware that my home was eerily silent. It made me feel sick. Lack of sound in a busy house like this one was rarely something I encountered.

I suddenly remembered that I hadn't asked Bella how on earth she ended up in the situation she did.

"Bella, what happened to you this morning?"

Her sigh told me she was reluctant to relive it. I threw her a warm smile, trying my best to offer some sort of friendly reassurance.

"I was reading my Robert Frost book, I think, when I heard the landline ring. My dad had already left for work and I was surprised to hear his voice on the other end. He was so panicked, Edward, and he just kept telling me that I had to get out of town. He told me to head North so that was the plan."

"What stopped you?"

"My archaic truck," she muttered, clearly unamused. I did chuckle at that. "I couldn't get it started. I sat there trying to figure out what I was supposed to do. My dad once told me that being on the move was better than staying still so the forest seemed like the only feasible option. I figured there wouldn't be many people roaming around in there either."

"Clever," I whispered, realising that her intelligence was not simply a rumour.

"We ran for a while but Hollie's socks were bothering her so we stopped to fix them. I don't recall exactly what happened but someone knocked into me from the side and pinned me to the ground. I remember hearing Hollie screaming."

She visibly flinched at that.

"How did you manage to not die?" I blurted out unthinkingly.

" _Somehow_ I managed to roll him off. He just stared at me, this black liquid streaming from his mouth. If it weren't for a loud commotion in another direction that had him curious, I would have been a goner."

It bothered me, the casualness to her tone. However, I didn't have time to ponder it, for she was looking at me expectantly. I suppose, in all fairness, it was my turn to tell her about my catastrophic morning.

"Well, we were actually leaving town for a few days," I told her, grinning widely when she nodded. She wasn't unaware that we often go on camping trips, it was something my family was known for. "We set off early, as usual. It was busy for the time but we didn't think anything of it. Emmett kept moaning about not having a chocolate fix for the journey so my dad pulled over to shut him up."

"For chocolate?" she checked, giggling.

"For chocolate," I confirmed, sharing her amusement for a brief second. "For some godforsaken reason I was forced to go into the little 24hr store at the edge of town to get it for him. I was only in there for a few minutes but when I came back out, the car was gone and chaos had ensued in the street."

"You were right in the middle of it," she realised, shivering.

"There was literally nowhere to go. Everyone was grabbing each other, running, screaming. I couldn't see my family anywhere. I just had to figure out how to get away from the large volume of people and... the forest was the only option. Somehow I ended up moving in the exact same direction as you. Where were you planning on going?"

"I was trying to head North anyway, even though I didn't have a car."

"I didn't know where the hell I was heading," I muttered. "I heard someone screaming and I just knew it was a kid. I instinctively moved in that direction but... it seemed to take forever to find where it came from... and then you two were right in front of me. I couldn't leave you there."

"It would have been justified, Edward. The three of us will draw more attention than you being alone."

"Strength in numbers and all that," I joked, smiling down at her. "Besides, no one wants to be alone at a time like this."

Though we weren't yet safe, and this option was by no means permanent, I knew that I'd done the right thing today. Perhaps it wasn't a sensible decision, but I was sure that even the most Satanic mind would be disturbed by the thought of leaving these two girls alone to face god knows what.

"Thank you," she whispered, so much sincerity in her tone that my heart stuttered. "I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have thought of something," I assured her, more sure of this fact than anything else at the moment.

"Possibly," she mumbled and I knew she wasn't convinced. "I'm a little tired."

"A little?" I asked, laughing when she yawned. "You can help yourself to some of Alice's pyjamas."

"That's okay," she said, standing up to head over to the bed.

"Bella, I'm going to say what I think any one of my family members would say to you right now: what's ours is yours."

"I really shouldn't go through—" I gave her an exasperated look that shut her up pretty quickly. "I'll just check the drawers."

I watched her as she moved around, nervously opening compartments to find anything that she would need. My siblings and I each have our own bathroom so there was no need for me to leave—thankfully. My limbs didn't want to work properly yet.

She cleared her throat, stopping before she closed the bathroom door. "Could you keep an eye on her whilst I clean up?"

"Of course."

She smiled, seemingly reassured by my presence.

The second she had clicked the lock on the door, I unsteadily made my way over to sit on the edge of Alice's double bed. Hollie was stirring after Bella's movement and I wanted to make sure she knew she wasn't alone if she were on the verge of wakening up. I had been right when I had thought it impossible for any child to sleep soundly amidst this. Her little mind must feel as though a hurricane is ripping through it.

Minutes had passed when she finally rolled over, her eyes popping open uncertainly. She was facing me and looked really quite confused initially, then I watched as she seemed to realise that she had no need to worry.

"Where's Bel?" she asked, slightly disorientated.

"She's just in the bathroom," I told her quietly.

"Is it morning?"

I laughed, instinctively moving her long hair away from her eyes. "Not yet."

She squeezed Fluffles into her chest, looking up at me uncertainly. "Are any of the bad people going to come in here?"

"No," I whispered, the ability to breath ceasing to exist for a few thorny moments. "You're safe in here, I promise."

"I'm scared of them."

"I'm not," I told her, trying to ignore the crack in my voice that would have my brothers laughing. "You want to know why?" She nodded. "Because, deep down inside, they're still the people we know and love. They're poorly, Hollie, but that's not their fault."

"A poorly man tried to hurt Bella," she said, stroking Fluffles' head.

"I know. I'm sure though, if he wasn't unwell, he would be really upset about it. Besides, your big sister did a pretty good job of fighting him off."

"I'm not st _w_ ong enough to do that. I'm too small."

"You are very strong and very brave," I assured her, my heart melting in my chest. "But you just leave any fighting to me, alright?" She nodded eagerly. "Try to go back to sleep."

And she did without protest. It didn't take long for her breath to even out and I realised again how exhausted the little thing must be. Perhaps I had been able to ease a few of the worries swirling around inside her fragile mind, and perhaps not, but I hoped she would be able to sleep more soundly now.

Bella finished up in the bathroom soon after that and I informed her that Hollie had woken but that she was okay and she had gone straight back to sleep. I figured there was no need to upset her with the unpleasant details of our conversation; I'm sure she'll be doing plenty of reassuring in the future.

"I'm going to head to bed," I said, backing slowly towards the door. "I'll be right across the hall if you need me."

"Okay," she said, sliding slowly into bed beside Hollie.

"I mean it—anything at all."

And I swung out of the room, nearly clipping my shoulder on the doorframe. I shut the door softly, deciding that I had to make just one stop before my bedroom. I crept downstairs to the second floor, jogging along the hallway to my parents' room.

It was cold and empty and lonely in the room but I cast this fact aside, focusing on what I knew needed to be done. Under their bed exists a compartment that only opens with the use of a key. Luckily for me I know my dad keeps it under his pillow, as imaginative as he is, and so I grabbed it without a second of hesitation.

I opened it with ease and a shiver ran up my spine.

I wrapped my fingers around the frame, moving with a caution I had never before moved with. My other hand found the spare bullets.

I didn't want to consider all the possible situations that would require the use of this but I knew that those _people_ outside weren't our only rivals. How easy it would be to become one's _own_ enemy in this new world. It was a terrifying thought but it made me clutch the gun a little tighter.


End file.
